


Lesson 1: Shooting

by Vesja (SugarsweetRomantic)



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, JAGged Lines Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/Vesja
Summary: In response to the JAGged lines challenge of September 2008. Harm learns a useful lesson from a friend. OneShot.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.





	Lesson 1: Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> This has been imported from Fanfiction.net without editing. Written when I was 14.

In response to the JAGged Lines challenge of September 2008. Yes, I'm not doing these in order, I know…

Line 1: I'm just trying to make some sense out of these girls.

Line 2: I'm just waiting on a friend.

Line 3: Remember what I said.

Line 4: I'm not waiting on a lady.

xoxHarmMacxox

"I was sitting at the bar in one of my favorite cafés when I suddenly spotted a hot chick. I walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but you look a lot like my new girlfriend." She snorted. Jeesh. Where did that lame opener come from?

"Not interested."

"Aww, come on. Not one chance? Trust me, although I am terrible in flirtology, I'm really a pretty nice guy." She smiled to the girl sitting next to her.

"I'm Lilly. This is Christina." I politely nodded to Christina.

"She's my wife." I gulped. The two girls burst out laughing. I wanted to disappear into the ground and re-appear in my house, when suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see one of my best friends.

"Harm!" I practically shouted.

"Hey Ben. Good to see you." He called the bartender and asked for a coke.

"No beer for you?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just waiting on a friend. We were supposed to meet each other here. How about you? Whatchadoin'?" I smirked.

"I'm just trying to make some sense out of these girls." Harm introduced himself to Lilly and Christine.

"Sooooooo… You've got yourself a new broad?"

"I'm not waiting on a broad, Ben." Oh yeah. He'd never call a chick a broad.

"A lady then."

"I'm not waiting on a lady."

"What then?" Jeesh, this guy is unbelievable.

"I'm waiting on a marine." I couldn't hide my laughter.

"You, the 100% squid, friends with a marine?" Some arm wrestling Lieutenant-Colonel Mr. Jarhead with a tattoo?" Suddenly, a voice behind me said: "Well, it's Miss Lieutenant-Colonel and I'm a pretty bad arm wrestler, but, although I don't like the term, I'm technically a jarhead and I do have a tattoo." Harm went around me to greet this person. I turned around and saw one fine looking woman. Harm was right. She was neither a broth nor a lady. She was a woman.

"Commander Benjamin Stevenson, meet Lieutenant-Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." She smiled.

"Mac." I looked at her, from the top of her head to her black heels.

"So…" I asked, "Where would one find this tattoo, Colonel?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information, Commander," they both said in unison.

So. She was just a friend. Yeah, right. If she's just a friend, then I'm Madonna. I had only seen this look in his eyes once before, and that was with Diane.

"Mac, do you mind if I just speak to Harm for a second?"

"Sure. Bartender? Could I have a tonic with a twist of lime?" I took Harm to a quiet corner.

"What's wrong Ben?" Jeesh!

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! That is **not** just a friend! I know that look in your eyes!" He looked guilty.

"Umm. Okay… So maybe I like Mac a **bit** more than I like a friend," he said. I raised my eyebrows the highest they could go.

"Just try your luck, ya know?" If you don't shoot you'll always miss."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Oh, that's just a saying from the homeland. Now go!" Mac was already waiting for him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Ow. Umm, Ben gave me some advice," he answered.

"Advice on what?" she asked, curiously.

"On shooting," I responded, quickly, "Now remember what I said, or you'll always miss." He nodded."

xoxHarmMacxox

That's kind of the end of my story. Oh, and if, you know, he remembered it. He remembered it good, or else you wouldn't be here."

"That's a really cute story, Uncle Ben," my goddaughter said.

"I know, Rissa. Your mom and dad were pretty in love then."

"Yeah, I bet. I… Daddy!" She ran to the door.

"Hey sweetie! Where's your mom?"

"I'll go get her. MOM!" Sarah Rabb came down the stairs, carrying her 2-year-old, Isabelle.

"What's wrong, Marissa? I… Harm!" I went to her and took Isabelle from her. She practically jumped into Harm's arms.

"I missed you, stick boy."

"I missed you too, ninja girl."

"As long as you never get deployed that long again."

"I'll try not to, but you know I can't do anything about it."

"I know." She kissed him.

"Eeeewww!" They both sighed.

"Rissa…"

-Fin.


End file.
